


Undeniably Inevitable

by litakelly



Series: We Belong Together [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Exes, F/M, Lovers, PWP, Passionate, Shameless PWP, Shower Sex, Touching, caressing, just gonna leave this here, really this is just porn, seriously, sort of, this could go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even after all this time, they would always belong together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniably Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in Season 2, probably after they steal the Roxxon ledger but works as a stand alone. A little bit of character study but let's be honest it's really just porn with feelings. Not beta'd, let me know if there are any mistakes. <3

After not seeing one another for ten years Elektra shows up in Matt's life and there is an undeniable pull. A draw between them until after risking their lives together, fighting as a team, they surrender to what will always be inevitable with them. They collapsed in his bed just holding and touching and whispering. Elektra smirked as she reminded him she still takes the pill, and after fumbling over the question about whether they need protection they finally made love and fell asleep tangled together.  
  
The next morning Matt kissed her shoulder and neck savoring the taste of her skin. She lazily rolled over to blink at him groggily and smile.  
  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower" he whispered, "go back to sleep," and slid out of the bed. Elektra debated staying in the warm bed or joining Matt. In the end she waited to hear him climb into the shower so that the water was certain to be warm before silently slipping out of bed.  
  
He didn't seem the least bit surprised when she climbed in and he let out a low contented sigh as she eased her hands up under his arms to rest against his chest. Elektra turned her face to rest her cheek against the strong planes of his back as she molded against him.  
  
Matt brought up his left hand to cover her small corresponding hand, then used his right to gently lift her other one and bring the back to his lips. Pressing soft kisses into the back of her hand he slowly began to unravel himself from her arms, turning and pulling her back in close to his front. Matt ran his fingers through her now damp hair tilting her head back before leaning in to capture her lips in his own. Elektra sighed and melted into him and ran her nails up his back, luxuriating in having his body back within her reach after so many years. She began to gently rock against him, feeling his growing erection against her hip and she smiled.  
  
"Mmmmm Matthew" she murmured against his mouth and started pressing kisses up along his jaw, breathing hotly into his ear, "words cannot explain how I've missed you," she pressed a fervent kiss into his neck, "how I've missed this," another kiss, "how I've missed _us_ " she accentuated her point by rolling her hips and raking her nails up his neck to settle in his hair.

Matt had begun to pant shallowly and now pushed her back until she was pressed against the shower wall. He kissed her with urgency as though she might disappear and his hips rocked into her gently seemingly of their own accord.  
  
"God, Elektra, it's terrifying being with you," he stilled despite his deep labored breathing, "I'm afraid I'll lose myself, afraid I'll lose control--" his hands ran over her hips, up her waist and settled against her ribcage holding her close, "you make me want to lose control," he groaned, "just the scent of you drives me wild."

Elektra let out a soft breathy gasp as he panted against her neck and resumed slowly rocking against her hip growing more heated by the second.  
  
Suddenly Matt slid the one hand down between them to tease gentle circles around her clit as he mouthed at her neck. Elektra gasped and clung to him, "let it go Matthew," she whispered, "let it all slip away, you don't need to be anyone else around me, you don't need to control it, you don't have to hide." She held the sides of his face and gently kissed over his cheeks, nose, and eyes. "Let everything else slip away, I want _you_ " she panted, "the _real_ you."  
  
Matt let out a whimper, then clutched her and stilled momentarily, "You want it? The real me?" His hands moved to grip her waist, and a low growl emanated from him, "you want the devil?"  
  
Elektra shivered with arousal and nodded slowly, "it's been hell without you, Matthew," she murmured, "I want to see the devil you've become." At this she moved one of his hands down to grip her thigh and hitched her leg up against him.  
  
Matt hoisted up her other leg and braced her against the wall before kissing her deeply. Elektra suddenly needed to feel him and slid a hand in to guide his cock inside her. She gasped as he pushed in, Matt groaned and sunk in all the way to the hilt, pausing to let her adjust.  
  
They were both breathing heavily and Matt rested his forehead against hers, attempting to gain some semblance of control. It took every ounce of restraint not to pull out roughly and fuck her into the wall. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in at a steady pace.  
  
It was as though they'd never been apart as their bodies worked effortlessly together. Matt couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at one with himself, free from guilt or remorse. She embraced all of him, unlike so many he had to shield from the darker parts he locked away. She was everything, she understood him like no one else ever could. They belonged together. Elektra moved with him, meeting each thrust, she thrived on the fire inside him.  
  
"Come on Matt," she urged, "I said to let it go." Then she smirked deviously, "I want to see you lose control."  
  
Her words sparked something and he gave himself over to the need burning inside him. He tightened his grip under her thighs and began to piston his hips relentlessly. He growled low again and began sucking and nipping at the place where her neck and shoulder joined. Elektra let out high breathy moans of ecstasy and dug her nails into his back until she drew blood. Matt thrust even harder losing his pace and fucking her with abandon.  
  
"Unnnngh, unngh, ungh, ahh Elektra, oh God, oh fuck, I can't last much longer, oh fuck, fuck" he struggled to hold off his orgasm as he utterly lost himself in her.  
  
"Oh Matt, oh, unnhh, Matt, Matthew," she keened as her orgasm overtook her senses. Sensation flooded her every nerve as she trembled with the force of the climax.  
  
Matt continued to thrust into her in an effort to work her through the aftershocks as she rode it out. He felt the heat coil low in his belly and his balls draw up and tighten as he fought to make it last.  
  
Elektra stroked the back of his neck and breathed out, "come on Matthew, let go, come for me," she encouraged patiently. Matt plunged in deep as his muscles tightened and he came harder than he had in recent memory. His body shook as he held Elektra close and let go of everything but the woman in his arms.  
  
Neither one wanted to separate but as they came down from the adrenaline the cold began to kick in. Matt carefully withdrew and set her back down. Elektra held onto Matt, not trusting her legs to hold her up. Matt turned the temperature in the water up and pulled her under the spray to kiss her lazily. She giggled quietly and returned the slow kisses.  
  
They had both grown in the time they'd been apart, but there was a connection between them that never faltered. Regardless of time or place they would always belong together.


End file.
